Blood of Jotunheim
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: AU "Blood is blood, no matter who spills it or how it is spilt." Loki Laufeyson is the true heir of Jotunheim, runt or not. But even his blood father is killed and the Casket returned to his loving mother, the road to Kingship will only be harder and even after achieving it, things just might be worse... Rewrite of Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunheim, more details inside
1. The Prince

**Note: Rewrite of _Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunheim_. The Jotunar are much more diverse in this story, Laufey is a prick, I made up some of the history and religion for Jotunheim and get most of my information from online sites, feel free to criticize or make suggestions, please don't be mean.**

"Good for Jotunheim or not, I hate when I do not have clear vision through this white shit." he let go of the reigns with his left hand, made a wide 'V' across his chest and one line down the center of his stomach. "Ymir forgive me."

It was an intense blizzard. Koli felt as if his side was being pushed, his white robes flapped furiously, making the leather augmentations embedded on his joints more obvious, even his stag was having trouble just moving adjacent to it.

He gently patted his side, then checked if he still had the small vial of Sacred Water tucked away. "Almost there, Bjatr." he could barely make out a shape in the distance. "Almost there."

Slowly, but surely, the shape began to grow and transform into a collection of crystal-like pillars that was the size of a mountain; the Crystal Palace. Koli took note that the Comet Tower was glowing blue, one line of blue light went straight down. He had a slight smile, at least that was normal. Around the Crystal Palace were tall gates, also spiked that were impossible to climb without being noticed, a dozen guards were posted along the walls and ten at the visitor's tower alone. Koli pulled his reigns and stopped before the gates.

"WHO GOES?!" the guard boomed through an amplifier.

"Priest Koli Tryggrson of the East Temple, based in Hjal!" Koli boomed back.

"AND YOUR BUSINESS?"

"I am a Doctor and am here to oversee the birth of the heir!"

He left for a couple seconds and returned. "YOU MAY ENTER!"

The gates lowered into the ground. Bjatr rode in without a command, eager to escape the harsh wind. As soon as the gates slid back up, Koli felt the wind cease and the flapping silenced. He shook off the snow and took his stag to the stables, where white hay and dripping icicles were provided. He hopped off Bjatr and gave a loud yawn as he stretched his semi-tensed joints. He strolled across the silent, snow buried courtyard, the blizzard still howling above him.

"Ymir's blessings upon you." he mumbled to a couple passing servants as he walked by briskly. "Ymir's blessings upon you..."

He entered through the side wine cellar because there was a shortcut to the main floor (installed by Laufey's command). He passed the criss-crossing wine racks that were carved into the wall and to the spiral staircase. He noticed a figure walking down.

"Ymir's blessings-"

"Koli!"

He looked up. "Dagr!"

The pair laughed and gave each other bear hugs. Dagr was shorter than Koli but was broad with muscles he wasn't afraid to show. His face was roughly featured, his crooked nose from a full on tackle most apparent. Light green leather augmentations were on his joints, standing out from dark blue skin, white eyes and swirled marks.

"How are you?" Koli asked with a smile.

"I am well, how about you?" Dagr spoke.

"Fine fine." Koli laughed. "I have not heard from you in awhile, I almost went irrational."

"I just came back from a battle with the Aesir, Laufey decided to pull the Generals out for now." He lingered slightly on the last words. "But at least I get to be here when my child is born."

"Remember to contact me so I can help Lifa. Which reminds me, how is she?"

"Same old Lifa, strong as a bear, stubborn as an iceberg, still thinks she build even when she's about a month due."

Koli laughed. "Off home then?"

"No," Dagr spoke as he walked past him. "First I have to get Laufey some wine, then I have to send out some docu-"

"Wait, why are you fetching wine?"

Dagr didn't reply, just turned to Koli with a forced face of puzzlement.

"You are one of the Highest Ranking Generals in Jotunheim, you should not fetch wine like a servant." Koli took a couple steps up, then paused. "But if you are, mind fetching me a Fairy Brandy while you are down there, I am quite parched."

Dagr glared at him for a second before huffing and nodding. Koli laughed to himself as he continued upward and found himself in the main hall. It was wide, had bedrooms, libraries, bathrooms that branched out into other rooms. At the end were two grand double doors, on the left was a carving of Laufey, on the right was Farbauti. Koli put on a smile and walked forward.

"Ah, Priest Koli, so nice of you to finally arrive.

Koli stopped in his tracks and managed to keep his body from shaking. He turned with a slight bow, not making eye contact.

"My King..."

Even for a noble, Laufey was an intimidating figure. His face was sharp, his eyes a burning, glowing red, his stance was that of a mountain; strong, not easily swayed, and his voice was like crumbling ice. He scanned Koli, his brow raising, as if he was not pleased with something. Koli bit his tongue and made his bow lower. Laufey made a low hum and overtook Koli.

"Thank you for offering your charity and agreeing to help Farbauti in her labor." Laufey stated in a calm, controlled voice. "Just to make sure, I hired a couple of midwives to help along."

Koli inwardly groaned, he may not have the same experience as them, but he knew how to help the entire body not just the womb. To top it off his back was starting to hurt too. "Thank you."

"And another thing." Laufey practically twirled to face him. "Koli, I know you have military service." he took a couple steps towards him. "Have you thought about, perhaps, rejoining the army. I can reinstate you, or even better promote you." his smile grew, showing his dark teeth. "To a unit that will see battle right away."

"Your offer is generous, my King, but..."

"I'm not stupid, you blue balled bastard, that would be like diving head first into Asgardian metal." he thought.

"I would rather stay in the Temple, my father is aging and the war orphans have increased tremendously." Koli spoke, feeling as if his muscles were pulling on the nerves of his spine.

"That is a shame, but the offer will remain standing." Laufey spoke, a heavier tone clung to his voice. "If you need me or my son has arrived, I will be in my drawing room."

"Yes my King."

"You may rise."

Koli happily straightened his back and felt the blood run down through the veins of his back once more, as well as feeling the muscle's relief. He walked over to the doors, straightened his robes and knocked twice.

"Come in." A soft voice replied.

Koli opened the door and stepped in. The main bedroom was covered in carvings and paints of various things, most featuring Laufey and Farbauti, statues of previous Kings, Laufey's taxidermy hunting trophies, a small bookcase of Farbauti's things and a giant bed in the center of the farthest wall. Midwives and maids were in the room, fetching water, food, medicines and healing implements. Farbauti laid in the center, reading a book and rubbing her stomach with a smile.  
>Farbauti was a beautiful woman. Her head was thin and had rounded features, her hair was white and her icy blue eyes were a contrast to Laufey's, she even had lighter blue skin.<p>

"Queen Farbauti." Koli gave a low bow.

Farbauti looked up from her book. "Koli." she laughed. "You have had a long journey, you don't need to do that."

"Thank you," Koli spoke as he rose. "I just had to bow for your husband for eons."

"That's my Laufey." she sighed lightly. "How are you? It's been awhile, my friend."

"I am well, thank you My Queen." Koli took a seat beside her on a white fur cushion. "And you?"

"Well, but in pain." she looked to her large, round stomach.

Koli held up his palm, which began to glow blue. "May I?"

"Of course." she giggled softly. "I would not have asked you to come if you could not."

Koli laughed as well and gently placed his hand on her stomach. He could sense the baby slowly moving towards the exit, the umbilical cord was disconnected and the baby's was head down.

"About you coming..." she stifled a chuckle.

"What?" Koli smiled.

She laughed a little. "Laufey was acting like he did not want you to help me." she rubbed her stomach and smiled up at him. "He had this big, dramatic speech but I stayed firm." She gave a light huff. "He can be silly sometimes."

Koli frowned a bit and turned his gaze downward, but refused to say anything. "I see..." Koli looked around for a second. "Other than that, everything looks perfect. The baby's-"

"It's a boy." she stated lightly. "We named him Loki."

"Loki Laufeyson, a strong name." Koli nodded. "Loki's progress is normal, you had no injuries or dangerous substances during pregnancy. I say you are in the clear and Loki will arrive in a couple hours." He managed a smile once again.

Suddenly the door opened. Njal, the tall, thin, elderly Master Recordkeeper, walked in with a stack of papers in hand.

"Good day, my Queen and Ymir's blessings upon you, Priest Koli." he bowed to both and walked over to Farbauti's side. "Just like you asked, the guards are clueless, they never notice me carry these documents even if they're clearly different than my usual."

Farbauti grinned and her eyes widened as she took them. "Thank you Njal, how recent are these?"

"It's from last week to last month."

"Excellent." Farbauti flipped it to the back, which showed the latest date.

From a quick glance, Koli could see the words "flanked", "predicted", "Destroyer" and numbers like "two-thousand" and "ten-thousand". Koli realized that he has seen and written documents like that before.

"War reports."

"From the front line." Njal spoke grimly. "I should head back, I will come when I hear or have news." He turned around and scurried out. "Good day."

Koli turned to Farbauti and felt a huge grin form. "I knew Laufey could not quell the curiosity of Farbauti Brimirdottir."

"Laufey was just worried for me, but as Queen I have a right to know." Farbauti said coolly.

Koli nodded along in delight and took out the icicle-shaped vial of Sacred Water from his pocket and placed it on the table side. "Just so I will not forget later." he stated assuredly. "Brought from the lake at the top Ymir's Crown, kissed by the auroras and caressed by the blizzards." He punctuated the last parts in a serious voice. "A little hard to get, but worth it for Farbauti's son... I mean the son of Queen Farbauti."

"It is fine Koli. I always hear 'my Queen' or 'Queen Farbauti' now, I only hear 'Farbauti' from Laufey. Even father always has to tack the Queen on." she gave a little grunt of displeasure. "By the way, Laufey requested me to ask you to tell the Messengers of my condition."

"I do not have to if you do not want to."

"It is fine, do not even dwell on it." she placed her hand on his for a second. "I will see you a little later then."

"Very well, whatever dear Farbauti, who also is the Queen but still is Farbauti, requests." he bowed then exited promptly.

He walked down the hall quickly, wanting to return as soon as possible. But a side door opening gave him pause, Dagr stepped out with an exasperated look on his face and holding a square green bottle.

"Oh Koli, I was just about to give you this." Dagr handed him the Fairy Brandy. "Do not get drunk."

"Thank you..." Koli examined him closer. He was slouching, his eyes looked tired and he was keeping the door shut with his weight. "What happened?"

"I brought the King six wine bottle, he downed the first one and somehow got drunk within five minutes. I think he had Circulation Powder." Circulation Powder was for medical uses, it increased blood-flow so medicine could be spread throughout the body faster.

"Did he not outlaw that for recreational use?"

"Not for himself, apparently." Dagr groaned with the roll of the eyes. "I will keep an eye on him."

"I have to see the Messengers." he walked forth with a snicker. "Good luck, may Ymir have mercy on your soul!" Koli bellowed dramatically.

"Thank you..."

Koli chuckled to himself and allowed himself only a sip of the sweet and tangy wine so he would not get dangerously drunk or even tipsy before he helped a woman in labor. He went down the stairs and into the Hall of Kings. It was elevated off the ground, just above the wallas and it was the grandest room in all of Jotunheim. It was so long that if a child sprinted straight through they would tire by the end. On the angled room were carvings of Kings and Queens with their achievements listed beneath and the one of direct Royal lineage holding a glowing Casket of Ancient Winters. On the sides were pillars carved with swirls, floors with markings similar to that on a Jotunar's skin and thin ice windows that could see the areas all around the Palace. At the end was a singular throne, carved in geometric designs and glowing blue because from the Casket's Tower, the power flowed down and through it before heading right into Jotunheim's core.  
>Koli would stop to admire it for longer, if not for the squawking Messengers in the chamber. They were flocked together, fidgety at the toes, dressed in sleek feathers. They were odd Jotunar, always seemed to want to be the first to report or even make up gossip sometimes.<p>

"Excuse me!" Koli waved to them. "I am Priest Koli Tryggrson, and I am overseeing the heir's birth."

Koli found himself encircled by them, papers and quills seemed to appear from nowhere into their hands magically. Koli felt awkward, even a bit afraid but put on some semblance of an expression of contentment.

"How is she?"

"Can you tell the gender?"

"How long until the baby comes?"

"Um..." Koli gathered his thoughts. "Farbauti is well, I cannot tell the gender and perhaps a few hours?"

They wrote down every word he said with the squeak and scratch of the quill. While they were preoccupied, he managed to quickly sneak away back into the wine cellar, where he took another sip of his brandy as well as another bottle, and back to Bjatr. He placed both bottles of Brandy into Bjatr's bag, but pulled out another thing. It was in a large, wide tear drop shape, covered in shimmering ice scales and had a swirled stand. Koli gently touched the top and it opened like a flower. Icicles floated up from within and spun, lowering and ascending, creating a tune and then began to glow and project the colors of the aurora all around.

"I have to say Koli, you have quite outdone yourself with this craftsmanship." he beamed happily, but suddenly grew solemn. "Now now, I am a follower of Ymir and must stay humble..." He gave a loud laugh. "Who am I kidding, an enchanted music box is no small feat!" He touched the side, the colors stopped and the icicles lowered back in. "I hope they like it."

He quickly turned and strolled back into the wine cellar and resisted the temptation to nab another Fairy Brandy. He heard footsteps echoed in the spiral staircase. He turned to see a little girl rush over, tears streaking down her cheeks. As soon as she saw Koli, she screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"Priest Koli! The Queen is bleeding heavily and we can't see a baby's head!" 

***

Impressively, Laufey downed four bottles in one sitting and fell asleep as soon as he placed the fourth bottle down. Dagr glowered as he watched the glorious King slouch and snore as loud as thunder. Soon drool began to pool in his mouth and drip down his cheek, which eventually pilled up to create perfect pinpricks of ice, which was equally disgusting and amusing. He wished Koli was there to make a quick carving to show his wife.

"Perhaps I could make one and show her..." Dagr carefully reached over and tightly gripped the longest one.

A shriek tore through the air, piercing Dagr's ears. Laufey woke up and whipped his head around, successfully breaking off the icicle, which Dagr carefully tucked away into his pocket.

"What was that?" he slurred.

Dagr peeked out and saw a little servant girl crying as she ran down the hall. Dagr stepped out and bent down to her eye level.

"What happened?"

"The-The Queen!" she cried out, stumbling onto him and trembling.

"What happened to my son?" Laufey boomed, suddenly regaining his sobriety.

"Su-suddenly blood and fluid gushed out, then she screamed..." Her breath was shaky. "The midwives are trying to help her..."

"Where is that useless deserter Koli?!" Laufey screamed as he stood.

Dagr choose to ignore the King and gently took the girl's hands. "Listen, go down to the main hall and yell for Koli, he will know what to do."

"I will." She sniffled before she ran.

"If my son dies, someone will pay-"

"My King, please do not be irrational!" Dagr spoke as began running to the end of the hall, Laufey stumbling behind him.

Dagr didn't know why he was running nor what he could do, but he was frantic. Not just for the baby, but Koli and Farbauti. Ymir knows what Laufey would do...

"Out of the way!" Koli warned as he sped down the hall past Laufey and Dagr.

Dagr pulled Laufey aside and let Koli through the door, which shut with a loud thud that resounded through the hall. Koli didn't have enough time to brace himself for the sight. Even after seeing so much as a Doctor in the field and in the hospital, nothing prepared you for seeing someone you knew hurt. The furs were covered in purple blood and other liquids, she was sobbing, wailing and writhing in pain and her stomach was deflated so much it was less than half its' original size. The midwives were comforting Farbauti, administering pain killer medication into her bloodstream and trying to find the baby.

"Ko-Koli!" she groaned out, tears streaking down her face,

"I am here, do not fret." Koli spoke quickly as he knelt at the foot of the bed. "Everything will be fine."

He was half-lying, things were not making sense. He frantically racked his brain for anything that could help or any symptoms that fit with this. Excessive amounts of blood and fluids? That wasn't normal. That was the answer. It wasn't normal.

"Farbauti, I have to give you a choice. You can either risk exhaustion from pushing or I have to make an incision to take the baby out." Koli stated as calmly as possible.

"I do not care what happens to me! Save my son! Save my Loki!"

Koli bit his lip and nodded. He created a thin, sharp blade and cut into her.

Things went blank for awhile, all Koli could remember was his hands covered in blood and he felt something he pulled out. When he regained his senses he was holding a crying, moving baby.

"It's a boy." Koli proclaimed as he cut the umbilical cord then turned to the stunned midwives. "Heal the cut, quickly." Thankfully, one complied swiftly. Koli took a cold, wet rag from a bowl and wiped the fluids from the crying baby.

"Koli... Let me see him..."

Koli took a deep breath and faced her. The babe fit into the palm of one hand, but there was no doubt he was Jotunar. Small, angular marks, light blue skin, moving normally, crying normally. His face, arms and legs were the regular chubbiness of usual babies in proportion to his size. Koli had delivered runts before, he was small, but normal and healthy.

Farbauti's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Oh Koli..." her voice cracked a bit, but slowly she held out her arms. "He so beautiful..."

Koli felt an involuntary sigh of relief flow through him and walked over to her with a simple smile. As soon as the baby was placed in her arms, she curled them together to carefully cradle him. He quieted immediately, gently cooing when he recognized his mother's scent. She kissed him on his tiny lips and gently nuzzled her head against his.

"Where is my son? Let me see my son!"

Koli felt fear ignite in him again. Laufey was much different than Farbauti in belief. He threw a thin blanket over the baby and prepared for the worst.

"Wait!" he asked frantically.

Laufey pushed his way through the door, Dagr following, his eyes were tensed and his teeth were bared. He rushed straight for Koli and growled.

"I heard you helped and I suppose I am thankful, but I am your King and you will obey me." Laufey hissed as he nearly tossed Koli aside.

"Laufey, please..." Farbauti murmured, cradling her arms tighter.

"Worry not, my treasure, nothing will separate us from our son, our Loki." he reached over with a smile and pulled the blanket off. He recoiled instantaneously and almost fell on his back. His eyes lit on fire and his other fist clenched. "You!" he pointed to Farbauti. "What have you brought me!"

"Laufey, please, runts are practically no different from regular Jotunar-" Koli stammered as he tried to come between them.

"That is not my son, that is a disgrace!" Laufey screeched as he stomped towards them. "You no good filthy blooded whore!"

"My King no!" Dagr pleaded.

"Stop it!" Koli begged, trying his best to make himself look smaller. "Runtism is just a defect, one in a million, it can appear in families with no records of runtism!"

"She carried my child, she cursed my line!" he lifted his arm. "That runt has no right to live!"

Dagr gulped, but still kept on. "Laufey don't!"

Farbauti recoiled and slowly began to back away, clinging the baby closer to her chest and covering him. "Husband... Laufey..." Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she trembled. "Please... Do not hurt my baby..."

"Laufey! In the name of Ymir I demand you end this!" Koli seethed as he pushed him back. "If you kill Farbauti the people will not ignore it!"

"I care not about Farbauti, that runt is nothing! No one will suspect if a premature child died!"

Laufey snatched the baby out of her arms by the leg. He was squirming, sobbing from pain. Farbauti wailed as she tried to reach him, but was in too much pain to do so.

"Then let me take him!" Koli screamed as he fell to his knees before Laufey. "I will take him away! I raise him in the East Temple, he will not stand out among the dozens of orphans!" Koli panted, nearly hyperventilating. "He will hold no title, he will have to toil his whole life, Hel I will make sure he does not get within ten miles of you, but I beg of you as a mewling Priest; Do not kill him!"

Everything went quiet expect for the whistling of the blizzard and the crying of the baby. Koli glanced up and felt his eyes overflow with tears. His heart was filled with sorrow, but he could feel the burning hate in his soul. Laufey sputtered like a horse, before turning towards Farbauti and dropping Loki into her arms.

"Very well, I would not want the Temples against me." Laufey groaned slightly, he faced Farbauti. "I expect within the year a strong heir, woman." Then to Dagr. "Go tell the Messengers that the child was perfect; Deep marks, red eyes, perfect size, but he was born dead." He couldn't help but smirk down at Koli. "Get up, oh so holy Priest, and get ready to take that filth with you within a month."

Koli growled lowly. "Yes, my King."

Laufey walked around him, practically swaggering out the door before he paused. "And by the way, no one speak of this unless they want to die." He cleared his throat. "Now, I have more important things to tend to." Then he finally left.

Dagr didn't even look up before he left as well. After that, the midwives scurried out the door like scattering mice. Koli, Farbauti and the baby were alone. The room was messy, there were broken bowls, scratched floors and tossed rags all around. Koli sputtered slightly, just trying to gather his thoughts. He turned to catch sight of the vial of Sacred Water still sitting at the table. He picked up the tiny thing and unscrewed the top.

"Farbauti..." he spoke, barely above a whisper, can you please put a rag under his head?"

"You still want to...?" she squeaked.

"You asked me to come yes?" Koli resounded.

Farbauti slowly took a rag from her side and gently placed it behind his neck. He stopped crying, but he was in quite a bit of shock still. Farbauti gently hushed him and kissed his head.

Koli approached slowly and knelt down before him. "Farbauti... Do you want to change his name?"

"No, I helped pick Loki for my own reasons as well." she stated firmly.

"Very well." Koli nodded as he lifted the vial. He gently poured down the Sacred Water in a steady stream, Loki squirmed more, but did not cry. "Loki Farbautison, I, Koli Tryggrson, bless you in the name of Ymir." When the water emptied, Koli reached over and gently made the "Y" on the center of his forehead. "May Ymir guide your path, keep you safe, teach you well, have you prosper and may he let you know of those who love you..." Koli stood and bowed to both of them.

Farbauti smiled at her son as she lifted him. "You will be just fine my child."

Farbauti was surprised when she heard soft music and colors appear from nowhere. Koli had opened his music box before them. He didn't say anything, just held it out. As the colors danced across Loki's face he cooed loudly.

"If it's all the same to you... This is his present." Koli spoke softly.

"Even if things did not turn out well, I still have my son." she looked down into his glowing red eyes. "I still have my Loki."


	2. Unjust Farewell

**WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUCH SKIP THE SECTIONS THAT HAVE * BEFORE AND AFTER**

"And lastly, and the most important, I wish to thank Jotunheim for condolences and blessings for my poor stillborn..." Laufey paused, his eyes growing wide, he wiped his "tears" before the crowd of sobbing nobles and scribbling messengers. He gave a sniffle as he looked back up. "Forgive me, even knowing I would have to do this speech four weeks ago... Farbauti and I..." He opened his arm while keeping his gaze straight.

Farbauti stood to his side, her eyes cast downward and shiny as glass. Her arms dangled limply at her side, but her back was stiff. But her face was the worst of it; cold, pale and immobile as if it were carved in stone. When Laufey stretched out his arm to beckon Farbauti, it was like he pulled an invisible string, with jerky movements she went into his arms. He wrapped his other arm around her, without even glancing at her once, clutching her waist tightly.

"Still feel the pain fresh in our hearts, especially my poor wife." he murmured with puckered lips down at Farbauti, she replied with a light sigh and whimper before he turned back to the crowd. "So I have decided that she recover separately while my advisers take over while I am away. I must continue the war so Jotunheim can be protected." he shot a smile to Farbauti, then gently used his other hand to turn her head towards him and inconspicuously dug his fingers into her back.

"Thank you dear." Farbauti squeaked.

"Anything for my most precious treasure." he chuckled deeply. "Our Loki has been preserved in ice and put in a coffin, we could not bear to see him. All are allowed to visit." Laufey let go of Farbauti, who responded by scurrying back to her place. "Now, I shall be able to lead the next battle, with Ymir on our side, we will have victory." he lifted his fist. "From our eternal winter on Jotunheim, to our eternal life in the auroras, may Ymir's people thrive; Forever live the Jotunar!"

"Forever live the Jotunar!" the audience roared.

"Forever live the Jotunar..." Koli resounded softly into the wind. "Not you, you heartless son of a Frost Beast bitch, you can kiss my blue, ribbed ass." Koli spat on the window that was above the throne, just missing the area above Laufey. He groaned loudly as he looked out to the tundra outside the Palace walls. "Curses..." he took a deep breathe, feeling the wind blow against him. "Even if you are a baby, I am still to raise you so I should not curse."

Loki simply cooed in his arms, gently snuggling into his fur blanket. In four weeks, Loki had grown normally in proportion to his size. He was able to completely fill up Koli's hand, to where Loki's head could touch Koli's finger tips and his toes to Koli's wrist.

"We should get inside, your mama will be up soon." Koli spoke as he walked along the wide, flat roof that was between the Hall of Kings ceiling and the dining room roof back to the attic.

Loki squealed at the word "mama".

"Yes, mama!" Koli chuckled lightly as ducked into the window, but he quickly quieted as he touched down onto the floor. "She looked very upset when she was up there with that ba-" He practically bit his tongue to stop. "Beast of a Jotunar."

Loki groaned a bit as he searched the familiar surroundings.

"Exactly how I feel." Koli huffed.

Laufey had "gifted" a hidden vault the size of a large broom closet as a temporary nursery for Loki. He had a family soup bowl with a pillow stuffed in as a crib, a wooden crate where his clothes (if by clothes you mean napkins and scrap fabric crudely sewn by an inexperienced, angry priest in the vague shape of clothing and somewhat better ones made by a mentally and physically recovering Queen) were stored and some animals Koli carved out of cork that Loki could chew and play with. The only things in the room that actually were normal, actually high quality, were piles of colorful children's books that Njal smuggled out of the library.

Koli dragged one of the squawking rocking chairs and sat down, trying not to move. "So, one more week and it will be a fair farewell to... This place." he spoke gingerly as he gently stroked the top of Loki's head. "And hello to the Temple, which will actually be a nice change." he chortled as he remembered a letter he received. "I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from my father. He found a nurse, Kelda, with a little... Well, with a baby of her own so that problem is solved, sent over a sleigh so our trip will be easier, he even got an actual crib for you!" he leaned back, causing the rocking chair to screech, so he equalized himself again. "Good man my father is, holy man, stubborn man. First words of the letter were; 'Son, I love you and I know you will be a good father to that boy and the Temple a good home, but if I hear that boy is yours conceived out of wedlock I will castrate you myself!'"

Loki just looked at Koli with wide eyes and snuggled into his blanket once more.

"Which is ironic since he actually did conceive me out of wedlock, which lead to my mother dropping me off at his door and got him sent to the Temple by Grandfather Ingvar in the first place." he sighed wistfully. "My family is wonderful no?" he slowly reclined which resulted in one long _eeeeeeek_ sound. "Well at least he ended up enjoying it, and everyone is family there, runt or no." he felt a grin grow on his face, but shrink once more. "You will be fine there, but Farbauti loves you so much..."

Koli let his head tilt back and he let out a long sigh. He did not say anything more, not because he did not know what to say, it was because he did not know what to do. There was no way a Priest could hold influence over a King, unless he had over half of Jotunheim on his side...  
>The trapdoor opened and Farbauti's fair head peeked out. Loki's head turned at the usual sound and squeak as he saw his mother. Farbauti swiftly climbed up and strolled to Koli and Loki beaming. Koli immediately stood and bowed, then held out Loki for her.<p>

"How is my beautiful baby?" Farbauti crooned as she took Loki from Koli's arms. "Thank you for watching him, I hate those Announcement Meetings."

"You called me to help and help I shall." Koli smiled.

She nodded, then noticed Loki begin to smack his lips as he moved his hands towards her chest. "Oh, he must be hungry."

"Right, then the usual routine." Koli stepped behind Farbauti and sat on the trap door, facing away from them.

Farbauti sat down in the rocking chair and lowered her dress so Loki could suckle. "You said you got a letter from Tryggr?"

"Yes, he has found a nurse, made a crib and welcomes him with open arms." Koli beamed as he created a round piece of ice in his left hand and an ice-knife

"I always liked your father."

He began swirling the knife around to smooth out the ice. "I did not tell him who Loki was..." The scraping ice was a usual sound for him, but for some reason it seemed louder. "I did not think... He would understand."

Loki pulled away from his mother and yawned softly. Farbauti smiled down at him and pulled her dress back up, then took a cork seal pup and dangled it over Loki, who snatched it from her hands. "I understand Koli and I think it is best. Even if the Temple is safe, I do not know how far the influence of my husband extends."

"Aye..." Koli stated, the ice now the shape of an egg.

"Thank you Koli. For everything." she walked to his side and sat down next to him. "For staying here, for getting help, for saving him." she gently rested her hand on his. "I love... I love him. This means everything to me if he is taken care of, I promise one day I will repay you."

Koli swallowed and let the knife on his finger recede. "You do not have to." he gently grasped her hand. "The only thing I wish you to do is keep hope, this separation will not be permanent."

"Keep hope..." she breathed softly. "Easier said than done."

"But it is worth it."

Farbauti nodded quietly and stood up slowly. "If that is true, then can I ask you..." she gently mumbled as she stroked Loki's head. "Give my son hope that he will see his mother again..."

"I will, everyday." Koli stood and walked to her. "Farbauti..."

Farbauti shook a bit, a light sniffle was heard. "Koli, can you please leave? I need to... I need some time."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded silently.

"I will be right downstairs if you need me."

Koli opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. His room, only a step up from Loki's, could only really fit in his bed, which had half his feet hanging off. He sat down and slouched over a shelve at his side, which was filled with little carvings and discarded letters, and placed the ice hunk. It was evening, but Koli was honestly tired. Loki wasn't a very needy baby, but it was still a lot of work.  
>He had stayed with them all four weeks, making sure Farbauti healed properly, Loki was growing right and be there for emotional support in general. Most of the days consisted of helping Farbauti with tasks a nanny should do, such as diaper changes and baths, and looking after Loki when Farbauti was occupied, which was not often. Koli had lost contact with Dagr, who most likely did not want to get involved, he had little contact with the Temple and he did not want to leave Farbauti's side. He also knew that taking care of Loki would make the transition easier...<p>

"Now now Koli, stop thinking so negatively, you... You..." he couldn't think of any insult. "Blank-minded buffoon." Koli sighed and just laid on his bed. "You know what? Just take a nap."

With a loud huff he closed his eyes and felt sleep over take him...

Koli was one of those people who knew they were dreaming and could manipulate it to an extent. He had turned bears into butterflies and falling into flying, but this was a bit different. He was standing somewhere, though not exactly sure where. It was a large hall, not in the Palace or Temple, and not a mead hall either. It was barren, only pillars supporting it, no windows, no pictures on the wall, roof curved, ice polished. There was only one exit, which was outlined with light.  
>Normally, he would will his mind to make a different doorway or perhaps have a party appear, but his curiosity got the best of him. His legs moved slowly and lightly, almost boringly so. He mentally shortened the hallway and went through the door. It was a courtyard, filled with nothing but snow and a statue in the center. Koli strained his vision to see it was none other than himself.<p>

"I swear if it says 'Rest in Peace'..." he grumbled.

He walked up to it and looked to its' base. There was a slate, like one that would list great achievements or a eulogy, but it was blank.

"It will be up to you on what will be written..." a voice breathed. "But do you want some cheese?"

Koli's eyes creaked open. "What in Ymir goes on in my brain?"

"Glad we agree on something..." Koli's head snapped up as a dark figure strutted into his room, chest puffed, hands relaxed, eyes gleaming. "Knock-knock..." low, gravelly words rolled off the tongue.

Koli sat up, yet kept firm in posture. "What do you want?"

Laufey grimaced as he stepped forward. "Do not forget, I am your King, and I can have you and the runt killed at any moment."

Koli gritted his teeth and scolded his tongue to remain still. "What is your desire," he stepped off his bed. "My King?"

The King's lips cracked apart into a grin, baring his fangs proudly. "Go take the runt and never return, as promised."

"What?!" Koli screeched. "We still have a week!" He threw his right arm back, but kept himself from forming a blade. It could be a trick, Laufey egging him to attack so he couldn't take Loki. As much as he hated Laufey, he could not risk Loki's life.

"Ah yes, about that," he chuckled as he strolled past him and to Koli's shelf, he touched one of the discarded letters, one with the familiar handwriting. "You do have a nurse already, thanks to your dear, darling father."

"You read my personal mail!" Koli thundered, he felt the pressure of anger rush through his body, but he refused to crack.

"Oh please, it was hardly a sensitive nature." He picked a seal pup and a walrus and compared them to one another. "And besides, I have decided that in order for Farbauti to make me another heir, she needs to be unattached from..." He placed lowered the pup seal and lifted to the walrus. "That thing first."

That did it. Koli roared and rushed him, ice beginning to form on his arm into an axe. Laufey flashed a grin at him before he simply side-stepped away. Koli dug his feet into the ice and swept around to turn.

"Loki is your son," Koli flicked his head to the side. "Unfortunately."

Laufey glare turned heated, Koli already felt himself burning. "Listen you weak-minded, bleeding heart! That boy is an abomination!" Laufey held up the pup seal in his left palm. "A weak thing I could easily..." he shut his palm tight, a loud crack broke through the air. "Crush." he bent his head forward and tilted it. "Last chance."

Koli took a deep breathe, but he felt as if the air fanned the flames instead. But he had to take Loki now, he was the most important thing. His weapon crumbled onto the ground and he nodded. "I will take him now."

Laufey's face began to brighten. "Excellent. I already informed my precious wife. Go and pack your things." He practically skipped past Koli and down the stairs.

Koli let out a loud groan as he slammed his fist against the wall. "That shit-for-brains, heartless, mother-shagging, beast!" He stomped into his room, stuffing his belongings into deerskin bags by the handful. "He can go to war and get his arse impaled by a spear and get roasted for an Aesir feast for all I care!"

He tied his fat bag tightly, even if he knew it would take awhile to untie, and trudged up the ladder. He paused before opening the door, taking a moment for his heart to slow. He knocked lightly, not wanting to startle Farbauti.

"Come in Koli... I know..."

Koli opened the door and pulled himself up. Farbauti was sitting perfectly still, Loki snuggling into his mother's arms. Koli cursed himself for napping, he should have been there for them. Glancing out, it was already early night. He slowly sauntered over to Farbauti, not saying anything as he stopped before them.

"Farbauti I..." Koli gulped as he placed one hand in another. "I am so sorry..."

Farbauti turned her gaze down to her child. "It is strange how Loki does not cry much, he might be saving his tears for when he really needs them..." she gently stroked his cheek. "I thought I had used up my tears long ago..."

Koli looked down and knelt before them. "Farbauti, it is fine to cry..."

"People always say that, but it hurts to cry..." she whimpered. "But I would rather cry and love than never love at all."

Koli couldn't help but smile even if his eyes shined with tears. "Well said, my Queen."

Farbauti nodded as she held her son close. "Koli, I still have not packed... Can you help me?"

"I will do it by myself," Koli stated firmly as he opened up a nearby chest. "You and Loki... Need to spend as much time together as possible."

"Thank you."

He started with Loki's "clothes", folding them neatly as possible, and piling them. From the corner of his eye Farbauti was just holding him, rocking him and kissing his face, his little hands and feet. Loki fussed slightly, not used to an assault of affection, but did not reject his mother. Farbauti's face, even still hung with sorrow, still had the glow of love. Koli tore his eyes away and continued on. He packed away all the clothes and began to placed Loki's toys into a sack and put that into the chest. He began with the books, which were technically library books but neither really cared, and began to place them strategically so most of them could fit.

"You must be a little hungry..." murmured Farbauti. "Let mama feed you..." She turned away from Koli and lowered her dress.

Loki was hesitant to drink, but began to suckle slightly. He pulled away only after a couple seconds.

"Please love, just a little more." Farbauti beckoned as she held the infant closer to her chest.

Loki was still confused but continued. He drunk for a good half minute, the comfort of his mother nearby. On the Kingdom of Eternal Winter, in the tempest of emotion and pain, Farbauti felt the warmth of love with her son. Loki unattached and breathed lightly. He was obviously a bit drowsy now that he was full. It was perfect timing.

Koli crammed the last book into the chest and softly shut it. "Farbauti... I need to take these down, I will be right back."

"Very well... Thank you." Farbauti spoke.

Koli placed his belongings on the chest and went back down the ladder and back outside to the stables. Bjatr had gotten fat from lack of riding for four weeks and would probably be much slower tugging more weight. Koli took the two-person sleigh and tied the chest and sack down in the back.

"Hope this is not too difficult for you boy." Koli patted his head. "I promise I will hire some child to get you back into shape."

He huffed and kicked, not used to the feeling of a harness and sleigh.

"Things will get better, Ymir willing." Koli looked up to see the specks of light in the night sky and the Blue Sun nowhere in sight. "Ymir willing."

He made his way up quickly, unclear of the time window Laufey had for them, but he assumed it was as soon as possible. Koli climbed up the ladder and pushed open the door.

"Farbauti, I think we should-" his heart stopped, she was gone.

Koli's heart stopped and immediately started again at ten times the speed. Did she run off with Loki? As much as he would like to help her do so, with all of Laufey's resources he could surely track them down, even to Midgard. He raced across the attic, then heard a loud whine. Glancing about, he saw Loki resting in his bowl on a table.

"Where's your mother?" he asked quickly.

Loki looked at Koli and groaned slightly.

Koli whipped his head around, searching desperately, calmed only by a cool breeze. A cool breeze.

*"The roof!" Koli shouted, he bolted to the open window. His fears were confirmed, she was standing at the edge, looking down at least ten stories. He dove through the window, the scrambled from his stomach to his legs. "Farbauti no!"

Farbauti slowly rotated her head to him. "Koli..."

"Please..." Koli spoke as he inched towards her, arms open and reaching out.

She slowly rolled her eyes back down. "The day after Loki was born and he was sent to stay in the attic, I could not sleep... I looked out that window." She took as sigh. "Then in a couple days I stepped out onto the roof but went back in... Then I would walk out to the center and stay awhile..." Her eyes began to widen. "Then I would walk to the edge and glance down... Then I would start to stare just three days ago... And now..."

Koli stepped behind her slowly. "Please... Think of Loki."

Farbauti broke out into a cry as she spun around and dug her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tight. "He is the only reason I am not jumping and I-" she choked and sobbed, holding tighter, nearly clawing into Koli's back. "And I may never see him again!"

Without warning tears started to streak down Koli's face. He loved Farbauti since he was a child for her wit, her fire, her heart, it killed him to see her like this, taken and poised like a doll for Laufey, for her own child to be tossed out because of size. Koli embraced her back, gently patting her back as well as inching away from the edge.

"Farbauti, what is happening to you is among the greatest injustices Jotunheim has ever seen, and I am so sorry." Koli spoke softly. "You deserve none of this..." he pulled her up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "But please hang on, you have to." he gently coaxed her chin to be tilted up, so their eyes could meet. "You are brilliant, wonderful and you have Loki. He needs you..."

"As do I." he thought.

Farbauti shut her eyes and bit her lip, her head and heart felt like they were being crushed. "I know you are trying to help, but..." she took a shaky breath. "Even with those I care about here, even with you telling me such kind things, even with my son alive and the chance to see him again..." she went limp in his arms as she put her forehead down on his shoulder. "I just feel... Feel..." Her voice was fading, but calmed. "Like a void... Cold, dark, empty... Like the only thing that is tethering me down on this roof... Is Loki." She squeak and sobbed. "And Laufey says he has to go... And expects me to give him another heir in a year..."

Koli felt the anger alight in him. He gripped firmly around her, not enough to hurt her but for her to know he was serious, and once more had her meet his eyes. "Forget Laufey." he said. "Forget that cruel, heartless, bastard." He took her hand. "He will not get away with this, he will pay, in death or in life, I do not know, but one day." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "One day you will be free, one day things will get better because you deserve it and as long as I live, no, even past that, I swear I will do whatever it takes, start a full scale revolt if I have to, to reunite you and Loki."

The two stared at each other for awhile. Koli could see his orange eyes shining back at him from her blue ones. They once were rippling pools of sorrow, but they suddenly stilled. Her weight lightened on him as a smile tugged at her mouth.*

"Koli... My dear friend, I..." her words tripped before they could exit her lips and didn't come out. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you everything."

"I am only doing the right thing for a good friend." Koli gently caressed the top of her hand. "We need to head back, I will give you a little more time with Loki."

Farbauti's mouth straightened again. "I know..."

Koli let Farbauti in the window first, not wanting anything unpleasant to happen. Loki began to coo and gargle quietly as his mother came into view, his movements were much slower though and he would rub his eyes now and then. Farbauti smiled at her son as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I think it is time for bed, my sweet son..." she began to hum to herself.

Koli memorized the tune, it was song that he made the music box play.

"Hush little one, please don't you cry,  
>may no more tears, fall from your eye.<p>

The moon is out shining now,  
>the owls are out dining now.<p>

Please go to sleep,  
>no longer weep.<p>

The crystal bells, hear them ring,  
>with the song that I sing.<p>

So you may get rest,  
>it is for the best.<p>

Little one always know,  
>how much I love you so..."<p>

Loki yawned as his eyelids fluttered. Farbauti bit her lip to keep herself from crying. It could be the last time she saw those eyes.

"And when the night is done,  
>I'll see you little one."<p>

She slowly placed her son in the bowl again, Loki's eyes now just crimson flashes. Farbauti bent down gently, taking both his hands, then kissed his little lips lightly.

"No matter where you are, no matter what you do, no matter what you become, I will always love you, my Prince, my son, my Loki..."

Loki squeaked once, catching the last glance of his mother before closing his eyes. His arms were up, hands half closed, head turned with half-puckered lips. How blissfully unaware, thought Farbauti, was he that he would not think he was to be separated from his mother, all Koli could wonder what he was dreaming.

Farbauti rose slowly, as if all her joints were weighed down. She turned away and didn't look at Koli. She didn't want to watch them leave. "Thank you Koli, take care of him, let him know he is loved."

"I swear on my life." Koli stated. He meant it with every fiber of his being.

Koli carefully picked up the bowl Loki was in and made sure he was secure in one arm before he went down the trapdoor. He took once glance at Farbauti, who was still firm as a statue, before he climbed down. No one else was there. No one would bid farewell to the Prince.  
>Koli took two steps when he heard it. A tangled cry, like a wailing wolf caught in a trap, sobbing that hit him right in the heart. Farbauti's words were impossible to decipher, they were tainted with pain and despair. A sob rattled from Koli's throat and tears already dripped from his eyes. He looked down at Loki and watched as his tears dripped onto his blanket.<p>

"I should have been your father... I would have loved you all the same and none of this ever would have happened..."

Koli carefully sneaked down through the wine cellar and to the courtyard once more. Besides his seat on the sleigh, Koli tied straps all around Loki's bowl, there was no way he could fall out. *He took one glance to the roof, making sure Farbauti wasn't standing out on the edge.* He said a prayer so she would be safe, as he lowered his eyes he caught a flash of red. In the window of The Hall of Kings was a figure looking down, whose red eyes matched the infants'.  
>Koli glared at Laufey, lifting up both his fists before flipping up his pinky and ring fingers at him, the Jotunar repression for: "go shag yourself". He growled as he gently smacked the reigns and left, knowing that he or Loki may never return.<p> 


End file.
